Tris and Tobias The Next Chapter
by RawrItsHannah
Summary: Tris and Tobias stay together and live a happy life in Dauntless. What will happen? Kids? Betrayal? Read and find out! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Tobias POV**

I wake up to find Tobias not next to me in bed. I become concerned then look around for him. He's not in the bathroom, the bedroom, or the kitchen. I start freaking out and start shaking. I try calling his phone and he doesn't answer. I yell out for him and left the compound and run over to Zeke's room. I enter the room and run into something, an invisible wall. "Agh!" I yelled. I turned around and saw the last person I wanted to: _Marcus_. He had a long black belt and he hit me with it. It struck my skin roughly and my abdomen, where he hit me, started bleeding as I fell to the floor. I look up at him and see Tobias behind him with a gun to Marcus' head.

"Get away from her." He spoke in his instructor Four voice.

Marcus looked startled and turned around. They both laughed with each other and then Tobias pointed the gun at me instead. So many thoughts run through my mind; like how he would ever side with his father, and more importantly, why he would attempt shooting me? I looked pleadingly at him but he still looked cruel and cold, his stare blank. He pulls the trigger…

I'm shaken awake with Tobias straddled over me with his eyes glassy. I move back against the headboard breathing heavily. I don't know if I was dreaming or what happened, but I'm terrified to see Tobias near me.

"Tris! What happened a-are you okay?!" He said almost screaming still holding me tight; his voice is shaking.

"Is he here?" I say

"W-What? Tris, is who here?"

"HIM!" I yell and start sobbing into my hands. He understands what I mean and a tear rolls down his face.

"T-Tris he's not here but-" He keeps speaking with a shaky voice.

I jump onto him with my arms around his neck sobbing into his bare chest. He held a hand at my waist and one petting my hair. He kisses me softly and places my head on his chest leaning his head onto mine.

"Tell me what happened." He said through my hair

"I-I saw him," I shuttered when I spoke, "h-he did what he did to you, but to me." His grip on me tightened when I said this. "Then you came and you had a gun to his head," Tighter, "then you laughed with him. Th-Then you shot me!" I cried into him. He pulled away from me and kissed me, passionately, almost hungry. When I pulled away for air our foreheads connected.

"Tris… You know I would never do anything to hurt you." He lifted my so I looked dead in his dreamy eyes, "I will never let _him_ -come near you. If he does I'll kill him."

"I love you Tobias."

"I love you too, Tris"

He kisses me and I turn facing him. The last thing I see before I drift off are his eyes looking at me dreamily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tobias POV**

I lay awake in bed horror struck by the dream Tris just had. I wrap my arm firmly around her and rest my head on the pillow next to hers and drift off.

 **The Next Morning**

I wake up the next morning and Tris is still asleep. I slowly remove my arm from around her and slip out of bed. I pull on some flannel pants and as quietly as I can, and slip out of the room. I walk into the kitchen and start cooking some pancakes and bacon. After I finish cooking I can hear the floorboards creaking on the stairs, I immediately know it's Tris. I put breakfast on plates for us as Tris wraps her arms around me with her head on my back and her arms at my chest.

"Good morning, Tobias." She spoke with a sleepy voice, it's cute.

"Morning gorgeous." I kissed her hand and turned around to face her.

I still can't get over how lucky I am to have her. I'd probably go mad without her. She sits down at the bar and I lean over to her.

"Tobias. If you want to, I kind of want to talk to you about some things."

"Of course I will! Tris, you can always talk to me, whenever, about whatever." She smiles and sighs.

"So, first of all I'm really sorry about waking you last night. It's just… the dream really scared me and I thought it was real-" I cut her off

"Tris don't apologize. He is a monster and I meant what I said. If he comes near you I won't hesitate to hurt him or kill him." I'm serious. He better not come near or touch her.

"I kind of wanted to talk about the future…" Future? What does she mean?

"Wait, what?"

"I want to have kids." She blurts out. I'm dumbfound by this. She never mentioned this before.

"W-what? Tris you never said anything about this before."

"I know and I thought I should bring it up now. I mean, we've been together for almost 3 years Tobias. I think now is a good time to address the situation."

"I do want to have kids…" She smiles at this.

"Do you want to… Try?"

"Tris it's 7:00 in the morning. Tomorrow?"

"Okay." She smiles, "If we do get lucky, I hope to see a little Tobias running around the house."

We go on talking about what our kids would look like for about 10 minutes. There's a knock on the door so she walks over to the door as I put the plates into the sink. She screams and I snap my neck in her direction and I dart over to her. When I look up I see him: _Marcus_.

I take him by his neck and shove him against the wall in the hallway.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" His eyes get glassy and he stays silent. "I asked you a question!"

"I-I just wanted to drop by."

"Why the hell would you even think of coming near me?!"

Before he can respond Tris is tapping my back with something. I grab it with my right hand. It's a gun. I grab the gun and put it to his head with my finger over the trigger. He slips down the wall with tears in his eyes, my gun still pointed at him.

"You're still my son Tobias…" He starts to sit up taller, "I know I might have hurt you-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Tris yells, "YOU 'MIGHT HAVE HURT HIM'?! YOU ABUSED YOUR OWN SON!" At her yelling, Zeke darts down the hall and drags her down the hallway. He walks back over to me and puts my gun down.

"Zeke…"

"Give me the gun." He beckons the gun towards his hands.

"Zeke you know-"

"Give. Me. The gun Tobias." I give in and hand him the gun. Tris walks back down to us and yanks the gun from Zeke.

"Tris!"

She shoves the end of the gun into his jaw, knocking him out cold. She drops the gun and kicks Marcus in his gut. I have to drag her away from him so she'll stop kicking him. She sobs into my shoulder and I welcome her. Zeke eyes me from across the hall and he shuts the door.

"Tris…"

"I fucking hate him… He had NO reason to come here!" She yelled

"Tris… Just calm down…" I pet her hair and she breathes slower. "We both hate him, Tris. I love that you did that for me, but if he hurt you I would have lost it."

 **A Day Passes**

I wake up to my phone ringing. I look over and Tris isn't in the room so I answer.

"Hello?" I say groggily.

"Hey, Four!" It's Max, "I need you to attend a meeting today at 9:00 this morning. Take the day off from training today, Tris can handle it on her own! I just really need your help with this today. Can you make it?" I sigh and reply

"Yes, I'll come."

"Thanks! See you in a bit, Four." He hung up, then Tris entered the room.

"Hey, Tris." I say getting up.

"Hey! I got to get dressed, I have to do knife throwing with the initiates." She growls; she hates knife throwing, the initiates always suck at it.

"Max called me into a meeting so I can't train today." I kiss her forehead, "Sorry, Tris. I have to do this or else I'll have to work late and hear Max bellyache 'til the end of time."

"Knife throwing will be easy. These initiates are actually really good, this year."

I get dressed into a black shirt and some dark navy jeans. I walk to the closet and throw on my jacket with the Dauntless flames on the back. I put on my boots and walk downstairs to get some coffee.

"I have to go!" I yell up to Tris.

"What?!" She walks down the stairs, "What time does he need you there by?!"

"9:00. But we have to go to the Hub for our meetings since all of the designated rooms are under construction. The train leaves in 20 minutes, and that's on the other half of the compound." She walks down the steps and hugs me with her head on my chest. I hold her close and want to stay like this forever. Then I look at the clock above her head and I have to go or else I'll be late. When I pull away she frowns.

"I have to go." I kiss her softly and pull back, "Goodbye, I love you, Tris."

"I love you too. Have fun." I smile and walk out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris POV**

When Tobias left I was kind of upset. I was looking forward to training with him today. I walked to the Cafeteria and met up with Christina, Zeke, Marlene, and Lynn.

"Hey guys! W-Where's Uriah?" I inquired.

"Oh, he's at a meeting with Max, I think Four went too?" said Christina.

"Yeah, he went. Do you know what they're talking about?" I was actually curious, I didn't know and I wanted to.

"No, but I'm going to go get something to eat." Said Christina getting up.

"Oh! I need something to eat too, I can go with you Chris."

We started walking towards the lunch line. I came back and had bacon, waffles, and French toast. I eat quickly and walk over to the training room to set up for knife throwing. I get there and I see something that shocks me severely: _Eric_. He's there with the initiates already. I walk over to him and tap his shoulder beckoning him to the side.

"Why are you training? It's my day." He smirks and steps closer.

"Since Max and Four are out, I was the last available trainer that could come and help you."

"I don't need help, especially not from you." I start back towards the initiates punching Eric in the chest.

We trained for about 3 hours before it was lunchtime. I picked up the knives and cleaned up the broken targets. I suddenly feel a pain in my lower back and I fall. I'm breathing but my body goes limp. I see Eric over me before my eyes shut. I'm thrown over his shoulder and he brings me into a strange room. I'm placed on a surface, maybe a bed. I'm just praying that he doesn't kill me or hurt me; or worse, Tobias. I can feel my clothes being taken off. Why is he touching me?! Why can't I move?! I'm terrified and I don't want to get hurt! He takes my pants off followed by my underwear, if my body could move I'd be in tears. He places his hands on my hips and he…

 **Time Skip to When Tris Gets Home**

I lock the door and run up to the small closet in the upstairs hallway and hide there. I don't want Christina to see me, I don't want Tobias to see me, I don't even want to look at myself. Next thing I know I'm sobbing loudly into some of the coats in the closet. Then I hear the door open but I don't acknowledge it.

"Tris!? Are you home?" Yells Tobias.

He's walking upstairs so I try to stifle my sobs but it doesn't work. I'm so loud he instantly finds me sobbing into the coats. I'm pathetic. He drops a bag from his hands and crouches next to me with an expression that's the most worried I've ever seen him with.

"Oh my God! Tris what happened?!" He cries. I keep sobbing, and turn away from him.

"Tris please!" He's yelling now. I turn away from him and lean up against the wall.

"Don't look at me Tobias! I'm dirty! Just get away from me, I don't deserve you!" I sob into my hands.

"Tris what happened?!" His eyes are filled with tears and he sob-screaming. I run away from him and go downstairs and get in the corner of the kitchen still sobbing. Tobias runs as fast as I've ever seen him over to me. He pulls me in his arms and I try and break away from him but he won't let me.

"Tobias please…" I plead.

"Not until you tell me what happened." He has tears in his eyes, but he talks in his instructor Four voice.

"I-I…"

"You can tell me, Tris." He says a lot slower and softer.

"Eric…" His eyes go wide, "E-Eric raped me!" I sob loudly into his chest and I can hear him sobbing into me.

"T-Tris…" He says, his voice breaking. He grabs me tight and kisses me.

 **15 Minutes Later**

I explain to him what happened and we eventually stop crying. He gets up and goes into the closet and swipes something from the top shelf and puts his jacket on. I walk out and see what he has: A Gun. Was he going to shoot Eric?

"T-Tobias…?"

"Are you coming or not?" He looks at me with a dead expression. I grab his arm and he walks out hiding the gun under his shirt. We wander around the compound and find Eric talking to Christina near the Chasm. I grab Christina as Tobias walks up to Eric.

"Hey Eric can we talk for a minute?" he says getting closer to Eric. Christina tries to break away from me but I plead her not to.

"Sure, want to go somewhere?" said Eric actually looking sincere

"Yeah," said Tobias pushing Eric over the edge of the Chasm so he has to hang onto it; he takes out the gun and points it at his head, "I want you to stay over the Chasm" his voice raising, "until you tell me why you did what you did!" Eric smirks.

"Why _I_ did it? Your little girlfriend loved and begged for it." I'm sobbing again and Tobias is getting glassy eyed. I let go of Christina and walk over to them.

"Begged for it? Are you delusional? You paralyzed me! I couldn't speak or move, you want to take pride in that?" He looked at me dead in the eyes then at Tobias.

"But, of course. I'd always take pride in having the acclaimed Four's girlfriend beg for me." I can't take it I yank the gun from Tobias' hand and I pull the trigger, but I shoot his leg.

"TELL ME!" I scream with tears in my eyes, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" People are staring but I don't care, "WHY DID YOU RAP-rape me…" I give the gun back to Tobias and collapse to the floor sobbing.

"I am giving you one more chance, Eric." Yells Tobias. Eric shrugs and Tobias pulls the trigger. He goes limp and falls over the Chasm. Tobias puts the gun back in his belt and walks over to me; he picks me u and carries me back to the apartment. I fall asleep in his arms.


End file.
